


Betrayal?

by Creej



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Peter comes home to find something he wasn't expecting but is it what it looks like?





	Betrayal?

"Hon? Hon!"

Peter ignored the plea as he slammed out of the house, trying to forget the scene that had presented itself when he'd gotten home - Neal and Elizabeth at the dining room table, leaning toward each other looking like more than the friends he thought they were...looking like lovers. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see it any other way. It was too intimate, too knowing, the way they'd seen looking at each other. In that one brief moment before they'd realized he was there, Peter's world had turned upside down and had been torn apart.

He made his way back to the car parked a block down, refusing to react to Neal's voice as he called his name - he had to get away from them before he did something that couldn't be undone, conscious of the side arm still in its holster, heavy against his ribs.

He sat for a moment once he was behind the wheel, forcing himself to calm enough to drive without killing himself or someone else. He almost flinched when a knock came on the window. He turned to find Neal looking at him, concerned, puzzled...and a little guilty.

"It's not what you think," Neal said through the closed window. "Not what it looked like."

Peter gave him a look that was so hate and anger filled that Neal stumbled back as if to avoid a blow. Before he could recover, Peter put the car in gear and sped off.

 

Hours later, he found himself in Midtown, parked outside a respectable hotel, pricier than he usually preferred but at the moment, he didn't care. His phone buzzed again with a text - this time it was Elizabeth - and again he ignored it, like the other dozen or so from each of them. He was tempted to text something snarky in reply but he pushed it aside. Let them wonder. Instead, he simply turned off his phone and got out. He'd forgiven Elizabeth a lot of things and Neal even more but he didn't think this would or could be one of them. Not this...this betrayal by the two people he cared about more than anyone.

He checked in - the desk clerk didn't even raise a brow at his lack of luggage - and made his way to the room, proceeding largely on autopilot. He barely registered the subdued elegance of the room as he laid keycard, holster and gun on a side table, shutting the door firmly behind him.

He stood at the window, barely seeing the view as his mind was busy fitting the familiar pieces of his life into new patterns, patterns that made more sense than he wanted them to. The largest piece - Elizabeth - seemed a bit too sharp, didn't fit as well as he'd believed it had...and now he knew why. He'd always thought Elizabeth was out of his league - she was confident where he was fumbling, refined where he was rough around the edges, beautiful where he was plain. The scene at the house had made everything crystal clear - Elizabeth had settled, took what he'd given her and had barely reciprocated. Just enough that he hadn't suspected she really didn't mean it. The fond exasperation he'd always heard he now knew was irritation - "You're never going to get it, are you, you stupid man". Now he knew - she'd been waiting for someone like Neal.

His hands curled into fists at the thought of his former CI, his partner, someone he'd thought of as a friend, one of the few he had, the only one he'd let get as close as Elizabeth. After all he'd done for the other man - got him out of prison instead of leaving him there for another four years, put his life and career on the line to keep him out, was there for him when Kate was murdered right in front of him and Moz was shot. He'd welcomed the former felon into his life and his home...and Neal had repaid him by taking what was most precious to him, something he'd thought Neal could never take, _wouldn't_ take. But, as with Elizabeth, he'd been wrong.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to wallow briefly in self recrimination and disgust. How could he have been so blind to what was happening? How could he have allowed himself to trust a known liar? How could he have believed Neal had really changed? How could he have believed Neal _hadn't_ been running a long con on him? Or believed Elizabeth had really loved him as much as he loved her? He'd been a fool and the realization was bitter.

He crumpled tot he floor as the tears came - tears at losing what he only thought he had but never really did, tears at having his life torn apart when he least expected, at having the future he'd believed in taken away - a future with Elizabeth...and Neal. As much as he hated to admit it - even to himself - his feelings for Neal went well beyond friendship. He'd harbored a faint, tiny hope that Neal might feel the same way but that hope had been snuffed out. Neal wanted Elizabeth and Elizabeth wanted Neal. Peter was just an obstacle.

He sighed, shifting to lean back against the wall and dried his eyes. He knew he had to start putting his life together again, rearrange it around the holes Neal and Elizabeth had blown through the middle of it and he would. But not right now. Right now it could wait. He retrieved his phone and turned it on, seeing more texts and a few voicemails waiting to be retrieved. He ignored them and called the office to let them know he needed to take some emergency leave. If they called Elizabeth, let her explain what was going on. As he was about to shut it off again, it rang. Elizabeth. He was tempted to let it go to voicemail but he answered instead. "What?" He didn't care that his voice was clipped with anger - he had every right to be.

"Hon?"

"You don't get to call me that," he said, his voice laced with fury. "Never again. All those years, Elizabeth, all those years and you were just _settling_ , waiting for someone you thought deserved you more than I did. Someone like Neal. Well, congratulations, you found him and you can have him. You should get along just fine since you're both world class liars and con artists." When Elizabeth didn't respond, he continued, "So, was Neal impressed, maybe a little jealous that you managed to con me all those years? He couldn't do it and that has to rankle him, being shown up by an _amateur_..."

"Peter..." It was Neal. "It's not what you think, I swear."

"I know what I saw Caffrey," Peter spat. "I'm not stupid despite what you think. Now I know why Elizabeth has been so busy these last few months: you two were busy laughing at me behind my back while you fucked in my bed. Laughed at the fact that Peter Burke, FBI agent, couldn't see what was going on right in front of him. But yeah, maybe I am stupid, thinking my wife would be faithful to me when someone better came along and I _know_ I was a fool for ever trusting you."

"Peter..." Neal tried again.

"Shut it Caffrey," Peter said. "I don't want to hear another one of your lies. You want my wife? She's all yours. Tell her she'll get the divorce papers as soon as I can get them drawn up." With that, he disconnected and shut off his phone again, resisting the urge to shatter it against the wall.

 

"Divorce? He wants a divorce?" Elizabeth asked faintly.

"Do you blame him?" Neal asked.

"We were just talking! Planning!"

"And what would he think we were planning?" Neal asked. "He thinks we've been busy making a fool out of him and he's pissed - at himself, at us."

"We should tell him..."

"You know he won't listen," Neal said. "Especially now. We _hurt_ him Elizabeth. And we'll be damned lucky if he even looks at us after this."

Elizabeth buried her face in her hands, running her fingers through her hair. All the two of them had been doing was planning a surprise for Peter, to let him know that his obvious - to her - feelings for Neal were reciprocated, that his want went both ways. They'd had the evening all planned out - how Neal would make his desire for Peter known, how Elizabeth would allow, _encourage_ them to explore each other more thoroughly as the night progressed. As they discussed, they could each see the other becoming aroused - Neal at the thought of seeing, tasting, feeling Peter in a whole new way and Elizabeth at the thought of witnessing the evolution of their relationship - and that's when Peter had come in and completely misread the situation.

"Maybe..." She paused, biting her lip. "Maybe when he's calmed down..." she said but with not much hope. Tears welled in her eyes. "He thinks I never loved him..." she whispered. "I do, you know that and I know I'd love the two of you together..."

"He always had his doubts about whether or not he deserved you," Neal said softly. "And he obviously thinks his doubts were confirmed." He ducked his head almost shyly. "I've been attracted to him since that day in front of the bank," he said. "He was...is...just so...gorgeous..."

"I know," Elizabeth said. "You think about him and your knees just go weak, thinking of those hands, those eyes, that smile..."

"Yeah," Neal breathed. "I'm a little embarrassed to admit how often I...relieved myself thinking about him." He shrugged a little. "Kate never knew," he said. "I couldn't admit - to anyone - that I was maybe a little in love with him."

"I could see it," Elizabeth said. "The way you looked at him. I understand it. I mean, what's not to love? How can you not?"

"We really fucked things up, didn't we?" Neal asked softly. "And I don't know how to fix it."

In his hotel room, Peter lay in the unfamiliar bed, staring into the darkness, his imagination torturing him with images of Neal and Elizabeth pleasuring each other to exhaustion with no fear of interruption, pleased that they could finally be together without having to keep Peter in the dark. He saw Neal's hands exploring Elizabeth's body, followed by his mouth, learning her as Peter had. Unwillingly, he wished Neal's hands were on him, his long artist's fingers and silver tongue taking him to the heights of pleasure. But he knew it would never happen. Neal wasn't interested in him that way. Never had been, never would be. Even if Neal _was_ interested in men, Peter knew he could do a lot better than a somewhat frumpy, often emotionally clueless FBI agent. No. Not clueless. Peter was as honest with himself as he was with anybody else. He knew what he felt, he just lacked the words to express himself. He knew that when his emotions ran deep, he came across as frustrated, irritated or even angry. What few people knew was that those emotions were directed at himself. He'd thought Elizabeth had understood but he'd been proven wrong. Very wrong. So wrong. He curled up on his side, clutching a pillow to him and let the tears come again, wishing it was Elizabeth - or Neal - he held in his arms and knowing it never would be.

He woke to sunlight streaming through the windows and lay there for a few minutes, thinking of the drastic turn his life had taken, wondering when or if it would start to feel normal. Finally he sighed and tossed back the covers, padding to the bathroom for a quick shower before tackling the next challenge. Though he was not looking forward to it, he had to get at least some of his things and that meant going back to the house in Brooklyn - he really couldn't think of it as home anymore.

Dressing in yesterday's suit - which was thankfully not too rumpled - he pocketed the keycard and gathered his keys after storing his gun, badge and holster in the room's safe.

Giving an absent nod to the day shift desk clerk, he exited the hotel, bracing himself against the chance of seeing Elizabeth, Neal or both when he got to the house. He could see them, cozied up on the couch, glass of wine in hand as they discussed things he had no interest in outside the job and no doubt snickering at how they'd fooled him for so long.

When the house come into view, he saw the door open and he pulled over, not wanting either of them to know he was there. He couldn't face them, not yet. Maybe in a few weeks or months but not now. Elizabeth emerged, dressed for the office. Peter wasn't sure but she looked drawn, as if she hadn't slept well the night before. Something much more cynical than he'd expected in himself told Peter that of course she hadn't slept well, not with Neal there to keep her occupied.

"Why, Elizabeth?" he whispered to himself. "Why couldn't I be enough for you? Why couldn't I be good enough for..." Neal.

He waited another ten minutes before he got out, partly to pull himself together, partly to be sure Elizabeth was well on her way, and climbed the steps. Satchmo greeted him enthusiastically when he stepped inside and he crouched down. "I think you're the only one that's been completely honest with me," he said, scratching the dog behind the ears. "Why can't people be more like dogs? You know exactly where you stand with them. No lies, no secrecy..." He sighed and stood. He needed to get this done and soon.

He climbed the stairs, stopping just outside the bedroom as he took one last look around, his gaze avoiding the bed he and Elizabeth had shared for more than a decade - the bed she and Neal would now share. Steeling himself, he stepped over the threshold, going to the closet and removing a suitcase and garment bag - two things that had seen a lot of use in the three years he'd chased Neal. Once he packed everything he'd need for a week or so, he went across to the bathroom for his toiletries, placing them in his dopp kit, wondering if Elizabeth would notice it was gone and if she'd care if she did. He tossed the bag into his open suitcase and zipped it shut, hefting it off the bed and laying the garment bag over his arm. He thought about leaving a note but decided against it - he didn't think she deserved the courtesy. She was smart, she'd figure it out.

"Anything?" Neal asked as Elizabeth let him in. It had been almost a week since Peter had stormed out, angry and hurt, before they'd had a chance to explain.

Elizabeth shook her head, blinking back the wetness in her eyes. "Not a word," she said. "No one in the office knows either. Just said he'd called and said he was taking some emergency leave." A tear spilled over as she said, "He took some of his things. His toiletries are gone and some of his suits are missing from the closet."

"He could still come back," Neal said but Elizabeth could tell he didn't really believe it.

"And if he doesn't?"

Neal dropped onto the couch, scrubbing his face. "This is my fault," he said. "If I'd just said something, hadn't kept it bottled up..."

"It was _our_ fault," Elizabeth said. "It was my idea to make it a surprise. I know he doesn't like them but I thought, this one..." She sat beside him and clasped her hands. "I should have known," she said, her voice a little rough. "After more than ten years, I should have known..."

"If I could find him..."Neal said. He saw a tiny spark of hope in her eyes and felt it a little himself.

"And if you can?"

"I'll show him," Neal said. "Even if it's in the middle of Times Square, I'll show him."

Peter was brought out of his admittedly gloomy thoughts by his phone. It was the office. "This is Burke."

"Peter, it's Diana. I just wanted to know if you're all right. We're kinda worried about you."

"I'm doing all right," he lied. "It's just been a rough few days is all. I'll be fine. I just need a bit longer."

"It's not quite the same around here without you but take as long as you need."

"Thanks," Peter said. "I'll be back soon."

"Take care Boss."

He didn't think he'd be all right - not for a while, not when thoughts of Neal and Elizabeth kept haunting his every waking moment and then followed him into his dreams. When he pictured himself on the receiving end of Neal's focus...well, his sleep was far from restful.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him that he needed to eat more than once every couple days. He thought about ordering room service then mentally chastised himself. He couldn't stay cooped up in a hotel room indefinitely despite how much he wanted to. Eventually he'd have to get out and be in the world again regardless of how much his had changed.

He shrugged on an old leather jacket over his Henley and a pair of jeans and grabbed his keycard, leaving his gun in the safe, deciding to walk to a restaurant. He needed space even if it was in the middle of Manhattan.

Quite by accident, he found his way to one of Neal's favorite cafes - one of the many the other man liked - and resisted the urge to find somewhere else. It was bound to happen and Peter refused to change his life any more than it had been. He enjoyed the meal more than he thought he would, enjoyed people watching as the pedestrians passed by. His internal agent tried to discern suspicious behavior - no, that somewhat scruffy young man was not conducting a drug deal, the thirtysomething men at a nearby table weren't casing the bank across the street - and he shoved it aside, relaxing in the chair as he sipped his beer. He found that just being outside, along with a good meal and a beer, had improved his mood and he began to let himself believe he'd be okay.

"What do you mean, the Suit's missing?" Moz asked, setting his wineglass down.

"It means we don't know where he is," Neal said. "That's what missing means."

"What happened?"

So Elizabeth gave him an abridged version of their plan, ignoring the eye rolling Moz did.

"So, he walks in, sees the two of you conspiring and thinks the worst."

"That's about it," Neal said.

"Well, I have to say that you and Mrs. Suit would make a nice couple," Moz said.

"Not helping," Neal said.

Moz sighed. "All right," he said. "Where's the one place he'd go? Being a Suit as dedicated as he is, that would be the office."

"He hasn't been to the office in a week," Elizabeth said.

"And how long do you think he'll be able to stay away?" Moz asked.

"Well, he started getting twitchy after only four days in Belize," Elizabeth said. "I had to practically tie him down to finish the week."

"So he's bound to go back sooner or later," Moz said. "You stake out the office and follow him back to his current lodgings." He sighed. "You really _aren't_ thinking straight."

"Neither of us are," Elizabeth said. "That's why we called you."

"It's because I...we...kept our mouths shut..."

"Usually a good thing," Moz interjected.

Neal scowled at him. " _Anyway_ , because we kept our mouths shut, Peter thinks Elizabeth and I are having an affair."

"And you want to convince him you're not," Moz said. "Why?"

"Moz, he's my husband and I love him," Elizabeth said. "I'd never do anything to hurt him, you know that."

"He thinks you're too good for him," Moz said. "And, as much as I loathe to agree with him or any pawn of The Man..."

"Moz, come on," Neal said. "I can't believe you dislike him that much. I can't tell you how many times he kept me out of prison, had my back, helped me... How many people would have done that for a criminal and conman?"

Moz gave a somewhat aggrieved sigh. "Yeah, all right," he said. "So, he's bound to go back to Fed Central eventually. That's where you start your tail."

Peter woke and managed to stop himself from reaching for Elizabeth. He forced back to tears at the though of her reaching for Neal. It was over, his marriage was over - Elizabeth had who she really wanted.

He sighed and threw back the covers, as ready as he'd ever be to face the day. As he showered, he thought about the office - he'd gotten another call , wondering when he'd be back and, as before, he'd given a somewhat vague answer. If he wasn't thinking about Elizabeth and Neal every other minute... He shook his head. He'd have to put thoughts of them aside if he was going to do his job. That was it, he thought. He'd bury himself in work to ease the pain...and it wasn't like Elizabeth would care.

He called the office as he toweled off and got Diana.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you, I'll be in later," Peter said.

"Are you all right?"

Peter let out a breath. Was he? Not yet. "I'm...better."

He dressed quickly, adjusting his tie, surprised he didn't look like a man who'd had his entire world turned upside down. This was his new normal - a life without Elizabeth...or Neal, a life lived as a single man again. Next time - if there was a next time - he'd find someone who wasn't so much better than him. But that was for the future. For the present, he'd do his job, be the best agent he could be. For the first time in more than a week, he put on his holster and secured his sidearm, putting his badge in its accustomed place. "You can do this," he aid to his reflection before he left.

"See anything?" Elizabeth asked as she and Neal sat at a cafe across from the Federal Building and toyed with her cup.

"Not yet," Neal said. "He may not come in today either." HE sighed. "This is the reason I hated stakeouts and shifts in the van. It's mostly waiting and hoping something will happen."

"What else can we do?"

Neal sighed again. "Nothing," he said. From the corner of his eye, he saw a man with a familiar gait and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"It's him," Elizabeth breathed. "He..seems okay..."

"Trust me, looks can be deceiving," Neal said. "I've seen him undercover. He's good."

"What will we do once we know where he's staying?"

"Not sure," Neal said. He scrubbed his face. "I hate going in without a plan, especially for something as important as this."

Elizabeth patted his hand. "As much as I'd like to stay, I should be attending to my own business," she said. "It's not fair to expect Yvonne to handle everything. You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Neal said. "You go."

As Peter walked briskly toward the office, Neal couldn't help but imagine how he'd look sans the suit, wanting to feel those arms around him, holding him down, those hand arousing him. His mind wandered to the times he'd seen Peter shirtless and wanting to run his hands, his mouth, his tongue over that broad expanse. He should have said something, especially after the tracker came off. But it was too late for regrets - all he and Elizabeth could do was show him what they'd had planning...if he let them. Neal knew Peter might not want to see either of them again.

Peter slowed as he approached the office, not sure he'd see who he thought it was. He looked again, under the guise of straightening his tie and checking his wallet. He hadn't been mistaken - it was Neal. He was caught between anger at what he was party to and surprise he wasn't with Elizabeth. He put them out of mind - he had a job to do.

As he had that morning, after work he walked the distance between the office and his hotel, thinking idly that he should move to less...elegant quarters - his budget couldn't really handle the expense much longer. He stopped for a cup of coffee that was miles better than what was available at the office and his thoughts went to Elizabeth and Neal, pleased to realize it was the first time he'd thought of them all day and surprised that it didn't hurt as much as it had.

Neal quickly sidestepped a pedestrian as he followed Peter, knowing he should really watch where he was going instead of ogling Peter's perfect ass. He was surprised when Peter turned in to a rather upscale hotel and waited outside to call Elizabeth.

"I can be there in half an hour," Elizabeth said.

Neal hesitated. "Elizabeth...will you...? Please...?"

"Oh sweety, I understand," Elizabeth said. "Of course. Let me know what happens."

Neal choked out a laugh. "Thank you," he said. He hung up and took a deep breath, hit with an attack of nerves. He shoved them aside and went in, going to the front desk. "Excuse me. Could you tell me if there's a Peter Burke staying here?"

"Just a moment," the clerk said, typing briefly into his computer. "Yes, room 343. Should I tell him you're here?"

"No, that's alright," Neal said. "Room 343, right?"

"Elevators are to your left."

Neal felt his stomach clench as he waited and he almost turned back, but a voice - Peter's voice - told him to cowboy up. He almost lost his nerve again when he stood outside Peter's door but forced himself to knock, hoping with everything he had that Peter would answer. When Peter opened the door, Neal was at a loss for words. He surged forward, kicking the door closed.

Before Peter could react, before he could say a word, he found Neal's hands cupping his face, claiming his mouth as he was propelled backward. He gasped as his back hit the bed and Neal took advantage of his open mouth, climbing onto him and licked deep. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist and heard Neal sigh.

Neal caressed his face when they broke for air and rested his forehead against Peter's. "God Peter, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he breathed. "What you saw that day...me and Elizabeth...it wasn't about me and her, it was about me and _you_." He took a deep breath. "We were just planning how to tell you and we just got so turned on, imagining what it would be like.." He let out a choked sob. "We never meant to hurt you and we're sorry...so sorry. We wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to wait for you, all ready..." He stopped, feeling himself become aroused, knowing Peter could feel it, _wanting_ him to feel it. "You have no idea how hard it was for me those last few months on the tracker,' he said, sitting up and almost frantically opening Peter's shirt. "It took all I had not to pin you against the wall and kiss you senseless, especially when you touched me..."

He sat back, his breath catching when he gazed at the Peter's exposed chest. Almost hesitantly, he ran his hands over the smooth skin that covered well defined but not over developed muscles. "Almost every night - since that day in front of the bank - I'd dream about this gorgeous man...and I was so jealous of Elizabeth because she was yours..." He stopped when Peter grasped his wrists.

"Tell me this isn't a con," Peter said, his voice low.

"What? No...never," Neal said. "Not about this. Never about this."

"Elizabeth knows? Knows you're here?"

Neal nodded. "She wanted to be here but I asked her to let me have this time to myself."

"Do you want her too?"

"Not like this," Neal said. He extricated his hands and brought one of Peter's to rest on his fly, letting him feel his arousal. "She doesn't do this for me. You do. Only you do." Unable to stop himself, he began thrusting against Peter's hand and a shudder went through him. "Please Peter. I need..."

Peter almost gave in to the plea but managed to pull himself together and flipped them over, ignoring Neal's whimper of protest when he let go. "Is this what you really want?" he asked. "Don't lie to me. How can you not want Elizabeth like this? She's beautiful, smart, sexy..." He paused, swallowing. "Better for you than I am...you're better for her..." He climbed off the bed. "How could she possibly want me - how could either of you want me - when you two fit so much better together with each other?"

Neal sat up, staring at him. "You...you really don't see it, do you?" he asked wonderingly.

"What? I see you and Elizabeth together just fine. You're everything I'm not."

Neal almost vaulted off the bed and slammed him against the wall. "I'm not the one she's in love with," he said a bit fiercely. "She's not the one I'm in love with." His heart sank a little when he saw Peter start to close himself off. He was protecting himself and Neal understood why even though it hurt him. "Peter, no, don't...please..."

"I think I knew, the minute I saw you sitting on the couch with her, after I got you out that I'd lose her," Peter said softly, almost to himself. "Not your fault...it's just...you're you and I'm me. Can't help that. She'd be a fool to choose me over you and she's not a fool."

Neal's hands tightened where he held Peter's shoulders. "Haven't you heard _anything_ I said?" he asked. " _You're_ the one I dreamed about, _you're_ the one I got myself off to, the one I could barely keep my hands off. Christ Peter, I almost drove myself insane, imagining us and not being able to do anything about it until the tracker came off and I talked to Elizabeth. She understands because she feels the same way about you that I do." He saw Peter close down even more and threw his hands up in frustration as he paced the room. "Why can't you believe someone could be head over heels in love with you? Why can't you believe that I am? Or Elizabeth?"

"Because people like you and Elizabeth don't belong with people like me," Peter said with a spark of anger. "Do you think I don't see people looking at us? Wondering why the hell she's with me when you're there? They know she can do better, that _you_ can do better. And they're right. I'm socially inept, can't flirt worth a damn, get nervous around kids, get too involved in the job to remember the important stuff...The _only_ thing I'm good at is the job."

Neal got into his space and gazed at him steadily. "You forgot a few things," he said. "You're kind, compassionate, gave me more chances than I deserved, you love with all your heart." His gaze swept down and when he met Peter's eyes again, his expression turned a little sly, a little heated. "You're also incredibly sexy, gorgeous, you could give a master class in kissing and, Elizabeth assures me, you're scorching hot in bed." He moved closer and whispered, "I'd really, _really_ like to find out that last for myself."

Peter wanted to believe him - he really did - but the image of them, leaning toward each other with heated expressions - wouldn't let him. That was a look lovers gave each other. "She never looked at me the way she looked at you that day. I never made her laugh the way you do or as much. She's so much _happier_ with you." His brow furrowed in anger. "She _settled,_ Neal. Settled until someone better came along and now you have. I can't compete with that."

Neal pinned him roughly against the wall and gritted, "She. Doesn't. Want me." He kissed the other man roughly. "I don't want her, not like that. Where in the hell did you get this totally fucked up idea that you're not good enough?"

"You want to know where?" Peter asked a little heatedly. "I've seen the two of you together. I realized I don't measure up, that I'm hopelessly outclassed and even you aren't a good enough conman to convince me I'm not."

Neal stepped back, understanding dawning on his face. "You think this is a con," he said. "That my being here, saying what I said is part of a con. What on Earth would be the point? What would I get out of it?"

"I don't know," Peter said. "But you're always after something and it usually isn't the obvious."

"That's ridiculous," Neal said. "It makes no sense. I'm here because I want _you_."

"Maybe not but there's one thing I'm absolutely sure of is you don't - you can't - want me. Not when you could have Elizabeth...or anyone you want/ She wouldn't want me either, not with you there." He pushed Neal aside and hauled out his suitcase and garment bag and started packing. "Call Elizabeth," he said. "Room's paid up through the weekend. And, while you two are...busy, I'll get the rest of my things."

"What will convince you that this isn't a con? That I want you? Want you so bad I'm ready to tie you to the bed and have my way with you?"

Peter paused and looked at him, his expression saying quite plainly that Neal was too good a conman for him to completely trust him. "You and Elizabeth belong together," he said. "I won't say it didn't hurt to see it or admit it because it did. It hurt like hell." He sighed. "I'm not mad at you, not really. I'm mad at myself for not seeing it coming. I've known for years that Elizabeth was too good for me and I knew you'd never feel the same about me as I feel about you...as much as I wanted it."

"How long?" Neal asked softly, sitting on the bed.

"Months, years maybe," Peter said then shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"It does," Neal said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wouldn't have made a difference," Peter said. "I was sure you'd leave after the tracker came off. And if you didn't, you wouldn't have stayed for me." He let out a breath. "You didn't leave and you stayed for Elizabeth."

"I stayed for you," Neal said. "Yes, Elizabeth is everything you said she is but she's not the one I want."

"You're not stupid Neal," Peter said. "You have to admit that I'm not in the same league as the two of you. Never have been, never will be."

"Love doesn't care," Neal said.

Before Peter could respond, there was a knock on the door. "Neal?" It was Elizabeth.

"See?" Peter asked, sounding drained of everything except weariness. "She came for you, not me."

Neal rose and answered the door to show Elizabeth looking hopeful. Her expression turned to confusion when she saw the faintly rumpled bed and Peter packing his suitcase. "You didn't...?"

"No, we didn't." Neal said. "He thinks the whole thing is a con."

"That's all it can be," Peter said. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"And Neal wanting you, _loving_ you doesn't make sense?" Elizabeth asked, coming into the room.

"Not with you here," Peter said. "Anyone would choose you. Anyone would choose him. I don't even rate." He closed his suitcase. "I told Neal the room is paid up through the weekend," he said. "You two can have it."

"We don't want the room," Elizabeth said. She grabbed the suitcase and handed it to Neal. "You are going to shut up and listen." She shoved him none too gently onto the bed. "Neal and I were planning for months how to tell you how he felt about you. I suggested we surprise you even though I know how much you dislike them. Yeah, you caught us at a bad time...we didn't expect you home so early..."

"Before you could get to the bedroom?" Peter asked a bit cynically.

"Shut. Up," Elizabeth said. "No, not before we could get to the bedroom. At least, not how you think. He was going to be on the bed, waiting for you, ready for you. Just thinking about it was turning us both on. I've seen how you look at him, how he looks at you. I know you want him - I've known for months - and I'm fine with it. I'm willing to share you with someone - Neal - who loves you as much as I do." She sat beside him and hesitantly caressed his face.

"How...?" Peter asked, looking confused and lost.

"You don't see yourself like we do," Elizabeth said softly. "You see an awkward, bumbling man who couldn't flirt to save his life. We see you as someone real, who hates pretense, who's willing to look past the surface to what's really there. We see someone who makes our knees weak when you smile at us, makes our blood race when we think about you touching us, making love to us."

"That's what we were talking about when you came home," Neal said, sitting on his other side. "You were early and we couldn't explain before you left. You don't see how people look at you. Hell, I've seen interns at the office look at you like they'd like to strip you naked and do you right in the middle of the bullpen."

Peter shook his head. "You maybe but not me," he said.

"Hon, I've seen it too," Elizabeth said. "Maybe not quite so obvious but I've seen it."

"And Neal wasn't there?"

"Before Neal even started working with you," Elizabeth said.

"But the way you were looking at each other..."

"We were thinking about _you_ ," Elizabeth said. "All those night you were on the road, chasing Neal...it was you I imagined when I...took care of myself."

"And when I was in prison," Neal said. "More often than not it was you I was thinking about. And since...well, Kate occasionally but you were more _real_ than she ever was." He turned Peter's face so he'd look at him. "I told you, those last few months on the tracker were sheer torture for me, knowing I couldn't do what I wanted - I couldn't really touch you, couldn't taste you...couldn't kiss you..." Hesitantly he brought his mouth to Peter's, his tongue flirting with his lips until Peter opened up to him and he let out a shuddering sigh. He kept the kiss soft, not pushing, willing to let Peter take the lead.

On Peter's other side, Elizabeth took a sharp breath and leaned closer. "See? No con," she whispered in his ear. "We love you Peter and we want you with us." She leaned back and playfully poked Neal in the shoulder. "My turn."

Neal pulled back reluctantly, his eyes blown black. "You've had fifteen years," he said breathlessly. "Don't be stingy."

Elizabeth laughed and pushed Peter to his back, making quick work of his shirt and running her hands over his chest appreciatively before bending to trail light kisses over his collarbone.

"Can I?" Neal asked, gesturing to Peter's fly.

"Can he?" Elizabeth asked Peter.

Somehow Peter managed to nod and Neal's face lit up in obvious delight. Soon, those nimble fingers had the belt undone and the fly open and Neal gave a sigh that was almost a moan as he ran his fingers along the length of Peter's cock. "I want..."

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked gently.

Neal let out a shaky breath. "I want...everything." he said. Suddenly, he folded himself over and swallowed the other man down, making Peter moan.

Elizabeth caught his hands as they sought out Neal's head. "He told me he's waited ages to do this," she said, her voice low in Peter's ear. "Waited to feel you inside him, taste him..."

"El..."

"He wants this," Elizabeth said. "I want this. We want _you_."

Peter suddenly found himself on the edge and he squeezed Elizabeth's hands almost painfully but she didn't object. "El...Neal..."

In response, Neal quickened the movements of his mouth and tongue until he felt Peter stiffen, his groan matching Peter's as warmth filled his mouth. He straightened, his hand going to his own cock but Peter stopped him. "Peter..."

"Let me?" Peter asked, pushing him back gently.

"Yes," Neal hissed. "Oh God, yes."

Once Neal was free of the confining jeans, Peter nearly fell on him and Neal bucked up, unable to control himself as the warmth of Peter's mouth enveloped him. He'd always suspected that Peter was skilled when it came to pleasuring his partners and Elizabeth had confirmed it but he'd never imagined _this_. Peter was a virtuoso playing him like a violin and he seriously thought he'd lose his mind before Peter was done with him. Only Peter's hands - those strong, gentle hands - kept him from writhing off the bed and he felt a wail of pleasure crawling up his throat before it burst out. He came hard enough that he lost time. When he became aware enough to form coherent sentences he asked, somewhat plaintively, "Christ Elizabeth, why the hell didn't you warn me?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me," Elizabeth said, sounding amused.

Neal caught Peter hand as he moved to the side, pulling him down next to him and curling up into his side.

Elizabeth saw Peter's somewhat bewildered look as Neal draped an arm across his stomach. "He wants this," she said again. "We want this. With you." She lay on his other side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. "We never meant to hurt you, hon," she went on quietly. "Never meant you to think you weren't wanted, weren't loved. We should have told you, not tried to surprise you." She stroked down his chest with a light touch. "And we're sorry we made you feel that way."

Peter sighed, gazing up at the ceiling, considering everything she'd said, what Neal had done to him, what he'd done to Neal and admitted h e'd enjoyed it. A lot. He also enjoyed the feeling of having them next to him, in his arms.

"Will you come home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Home sounds...very nice," he said.

"After a nap," Neal said, his voice muffled. "Or tomorrow,"

The anger, the fear, the hopelessness and the hurt, along with the pleasure caught up to him and he closed his eyes, listening to Neal's and Elizabeth's breathing even out into sleep, letting it lull him. He had what he couldn't admit he wanted, had it given to him freely. And he was grateful beyond words.

He felt Neal's arms tighten around him almost possessively. "Never want to let you go," Neal whispered sleepily as he burrowed closer next to him.

On his other side, Elizabeth mirrored him, her legs tangling with his, her arm going across his shoulders. Between the two of them he was effectively pinned. He couldn't move without waking them, which meant no sneaking away. He turned his head to look at Neal sleeping peacefully beside him, his breath soft against his neck. He'd never seen the other man look so content - not even when he was with Kate, during the chase.

Neal opened his eyes, feeling the weight of Peter's gaze, and smiled - a smile so open and real - and Peter's breath caught. "I caught you this time," he whispered. "And now that I have you, I'm keeping you."

"We're both keeping you," Elizabeth murmured.

Peter let out a long breath and closed his eyes, following them into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the infidelity in this story is assumed, it is - unfortunately - a problem affecting a lot of marriages. If you or anyone you know is dealing with this, on either side of the equation, there is a wonderful website, SurvivingInfidelity.com, that will help you heal from the effects of infidelity. The site is free to use but they gladly take donations.


End file.
